A New Beginning
by xXxhardcorexXxsXe
Summary: Sequel to Change your ways! Inuyasha has lost it, he leaves, and he is still engaged to Kagome. What will happen to the marraige, what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? You can never tell what is going on with emotions and thoughts in the way, so will I
1. Fear Makes a man run

**_Okay well this is the sequel to Change Your Ways. We left off where Sango had tried to commit suicide. Miroku admitted the way he felt for Sango. Kagome was just lost not knowing what to do, and Inuyasha let his thoughts get to him. The last thing Inuyasha said was, "I got you to change your ways, but I don't think I can ever change mine." As some of you guys were confused by that, but this will make sense. So, I guess this is the starting of the sequel._**

Chapter 1: Fear makes a man run

Kagome just stood there confused of what he had meant. She thought he was happy? That is why he proposed to her, that is why they had worked everything out. Now all of a sudden he is acting this way. Is it maybe that he loves Sango? What is that he did something, and can't handle what he did and doesn't want to hurt her by telling her the truth and so he said that?

She just stood there captured in her thoughts and Inuyasha walked to his house. He had finally lost it. He couldn't stay around anymore. He had to leave somebody he loved once again. He went inside his room and rummaged through his things. Taking out a few boxes and a suitcase. Filling them with his materials.

Life was always something he had never been able to handle. He would hurt Kagome like Sango hurt Miroku. He would do something stupid without knowing and just hurt her. He could never do that to her. He loved her to much, and if he left now he could never hurt her again.

The phone rang, and he winced for he knew it was Kagome. He had to leave right then. He had to get away from it all right then. He opened his window and through the suitcase and the boxes out of the window and then he jumped out of it as well. He took the things to his car and left.

Sesshomaru entered his room and to see it with some things on the floor, light still on, and window wide open. He walked over to the window to see Inuyasha's car pulling out of the drive way. He just shook his head, his brother had left once again.

"Kagome, he isn't here." Sesshomaru said then hanging up with her before she could say anything.

Kagome just listen to the phone beep, for Sesshomaru hung up on her, and said Inuyasha wasn't there. Where could he be? She felt so lost in this world since earlier, when she found out about Sango. Then Miroku had been acting all sweet, she liked it, but it wasn't the real him.

Then Inuyasha had left her, telling her something he didn't understand. She understood about her changing her ways, but what was his? Was his something that had always been there and erupted because of Sango's doings? Maybe it was that he was in love with Sango, and he thought it was his fault that she was doing what she was doing. Life had just seemed to turn upside down.

She fell asleep with her pillows drenched, the light on, and the phone by her side. She was hoping that Inuyasha would come home, and hopefully go to school the following day.

Her alarm rang, and she woke up slowly. She dreaded today, for she didn't know if she would see Inuyasha or not. She even dreamt about him, but that doesn't mean that he was going to be around. She rummaged through her clothes and just pulled out a green shirt and a blue skirt. She jumped in the shower, trying not to think of how the day would go.

She walked out of the bathroom and her mom was giving her a strange look.

"What mom?"

"Today is Saturday why are you up so early?"

Kagome then just realized that yesterday had only been Friday. But it seemed like it was the longest day of her life. It seemed as long as Saturday and Sunday combined. So what was she supposed to do all day?

She walked back into her bedroom, and layed on her bed. Clenching her pillow, and crying once more. Life as she had known was completely gone.

With Inuyasha

He looked in her rear view mirror, nothing behind him. He had drove all night, only stopping every once and a while for gas, or a quick snack. He couldn't sleep, not because he didn't want to, but it just seemed practically impossible for some one to sleep when their mind is going like a hundred times more then it usually does.

His thoughts were his worse fears, for if his thoughts ever came into action he would never know what to do. That is a reason why he couldn't stay, he couldn't stay with the one he loved.

He looked a sign that said:

25 miles Chestnut

57 miles livestock

Turn back around and go home.

He looked at the sign again and the bottom part was there. He was hallucinating, due to the lack of sleep, or was it his heart trying to tell him something that was right there in front of him, but unreachable?

He was almost out of gas once again, and there only seemed to be little towns that were coming up. He pulled into one of them and filled his gas tank. Every one just stared at him. Indians they were, and they knew what he was doing, running from fear.

"Please, your hurting yourself, and loved ones, you should go back home." One of the elders said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just brushed it off and said, "Keh!" While leaving.

The elder man was right, he was hurting himself, but this was for the best of everything, and that is how it was going to be.

_**Okay well I started really quickly. I've gotten myself wrapped into this. If you would like in your reviews you should give me some ideas. Doesn't mean I'll use them, but I like tips just in case. Thank you everybody, please review.**_


	2. Thinking of what to come

**_Okay updating isn't my thing, and I have a bunch of things going on. But like some people say, "Excuses are like asses every body has one." So I was finally able to update. The kind of bad thing is that I got a bunch of reviews on my last chapter of "Change your way," and it seemed like a bunch of people were going to read the sequel. So I expecting a bunch of reviews. But I can't complain to much, because my loyal fans still reviewed the first chapter and seemed to enjoy it. Well here goes the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

A New Beginning Chapter 2: Thinking of what to come.

Inuyasha kept looking at his rear view mirror. Looking back was the only thing that he could do. Actually no, it wasn't that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to go back, but at the same time he didn't. Everybody has that feeling of regret with they do something that they usually or haven't done before. Why is it that his thoughts didn't cloud his mind anymore? Was it because his heart was where it was, and it was taking him where he was going. Wait, where was he going? Not even he knew it, at the moment.

Looking at all the signs and at all the scenery, nothing felt right. Every place he stopped at thinking that he could start a new life there, it felt like he was on a different planet, and he was the alien to them. That is how it was around there, and he would never be able to handle it.

So he had today and tomorrow, and school was back in. What is everybody going to tell his teachers? Yeah Inuyasha ran away, and he is 18 years old. How immature is that? Well it was immature that he was running away, but they would probably understand why, if they knew right?

There was one problem, Inuyasha barely knew what the problem was.

With Kagome

They day ended quickly for her, due to her being asleep most of the day, because as soon as she woke up, she cried once more, and fell back to sleep. How could someone who supposebly loved her, do something this horrible, to make her feel this hurt?

Was this just a reaction, that she would be able to overcome in a short period of time? She didn't truly think so. This is the main reason why she never really even dated in the first place. She knew that she would get hurt. She knew all of the possible outcomes, but she was blinded by love, and she fell into its trap.

She fiddled with the ring that was on her left ring finger. She looked down at it, and completely forgot about the engagement. She was to up tight about Inuyasha leaving in the first place. So maybe this was for the better good, this is how life was attended for her to go? For her to become an old lady and live with like a hundred cats in an apartment. Her enjoying knitting and laughing at herself for thinking silly thoughts.

No, that couldn't be the way her life was going to be? She is young, beautiful, smart, funny, what more could anybody ask for? So why doesn't she go out and get her a new fling. She didn't want to. She wanted to wait for Inuyasha to come back, wanted everything to be how it was. The only thing is that, maybe things wouldn't end out that way.

The next day was as boring, and sad, and depressing as Saturday was. She stayed in her room. She didn't even eat anything. She just wasn't in the mood. Her face grew quite pale from not leaving her room, not seeing daylight for two days. Her eye sight became weary and she put on her glasses that she never really wore, unless she had to. The glasses barely helped any, but if it wasn't for them she wouldn't had been able to see a single thing. She actually didn't want to see anything but Inuyasha's face. And him telling her how sorry and stupid he was for leaving. Maybe this was all a long nightmare, and she would wake up any second. It was just impossible for her to live.

Monday came along sooner then she had thought. She went to school, mix matching clothes on, not caring about her appearance. She asked each and every one of her teachers if she could sit in the back of the classroom. She didn't want any one to ask her what was wrong. Why did she look the way she looked.

Every one stared at her. As if she was an alien from another planet. This wasn't the Kagome every one knew. They had all seen different sides to Kagome, but never had they imagined would they see this side.

She didn't pay attention in any one of her classes. She sat in a corner in the back of the class, sulking, thinking of what she would be doing if Inuyasha was there. How happy she would be, if Inuyasha walked through that door that very instant. Her imagination took her to the places, and dreams that she wished that were real, and felt so far away. She looked up at the board, and she looked down at her wrist. She remembered about how Sango had cut herself. Maybe Kagome could try it, she would rather have physical pain, then emotional pain.

She was about to talk, and she mouthed the words but nothing came out. She was unable to talk. For not talking for the past two days, made it so, she forgot how to talk. She practically put all her effort into crying. Now she wished that she could talk and forget how to cry. Crying made her sadder, made her think even harder, about how difficult and unfair love is. Maybe love just isn't her thing.

_**So there was the chapter. I think that it quite touching tear Sorry couldn't help myself. So please review. I just love getting reviews! HAHAHA, To tell you guys the truth I'm hoping this gets as many reviews as "Change your ways" gets, by the time I'm done. SO tell all your friends on here about this story. **_


	3. Take your sweet time

**_Hey everybody. Well I have a song in this chapter by Jesse McCartney. My all time lover. Haha, yeah I'm in love with him and proud of it. But I was listening to the song, and it just went along with the story line. Well thank you everybody who has reviewed so forth. I hope I get more reviews!_**

Chapter 3: Take your sweet time

Kagome lied in her bed. Listening to her radio. Crying once more, though she tried not to cry, she always ended up still thinking about him. Why is it, that she could cry this much over one person. Then a song came on.

_It isn't a crime to want_

_A little space to breathe_

_But you will be fine_

_The sun again will shine on you_

_Whatever you do_

_Take you sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

_I'm feeling you pull away _

'_cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings, I know _

_Where ever you go_

_Take you sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

_I will never stand in your way_

_Where ever your heart may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort every day_

_Do you hear the words I say?_

_Take you sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

This song instantly made her think about Inuyasha and herself. She would let him take his sweet time, and when he comes back, she would be ready to settle down. She would be ready to get married. The only think that kept on popping into to her mind, was maybe Inuyasha wanted her to run after him. Was she or was she wait for him to come back?

With Inuyasha

He kept on looking in the rear view mirror. He just didn't know what to do. Do what his mind told him, or what his heart told him. He contemplated about which action he should partake. Mind thumping hard, heart racing, eyes looking in all directions. If somebody was watching him, they would had probably asked him If he was okay, or if he was having a heart attack. He looked at all the scenery, nothing looked interesting. Nothing to capture his attention. He was praying for something exciting to come up, so his mind could think about something else then Kagome, his feelings, what he actually wanted to do.

He didn't dare turn on the radio. Probably as soon as he would turn on the radio, or something he would hear a song that Kagome and him loved to listen to while they lie in one anothers arms. How he missed the feeling being with her. Even though it had only been a couple of days since he had left, it felt like he had been gone forever. One of the biggest reasoning for that is because he only stopped at places for a while. When he got tired, he pulled over and took a nap.

He was somewhat afraid that Kagome would try to come after him. Even though Kagome wouldn't probably do that, he thought she would, if she had the guts. He would never have the guts to chase after her if she would had been the one who would had ran away. He would probably just sulk in his bedroom, hoping that the world would end that very second. So maybe Kagome felt this way, as he thought about it.

So maybe him running away wasn't the right thing to do. It was actually the wrong thing to do. So either way, if she was going to get her she was going to get hurt. So he was practically running away from the person who he loves, for no exact reason.

He turned the car around, heading back home would be a longer drive then when he drove to where ever he was that exact moment. Reasoning why, he had to think of what to say to Kagome.

_**So there you guys go. Yeah not that long of a chapter, but I'm pretty busy with packing up, getting ready to move and what not. So please review, and thank you once more to everybody who has reviewed!**_


	4. White Paper

_**Okay well thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm so happy that I have as many as I got. Hopefully I get more and more. As everybody knows updating isn't really my thing, but I still try to update as soon as possible. Well I'm boring you all, so just read the chapter. So happy reading -**_

Chapter 4:White Paper

Kagome stared out her window. Looking at the setting sun, with its beautiful colors of pink, purple, and orange. The sun closing over the mountains, and the stars brightly shining above. She thought of how gorgeous the scenery is, but it would have been so much better if Inuyasha would have been there with her. So great, she got her mind off of him for one second, and it ended back on him. What was she supposed to do without him? Just think about him all the time never ending pain?

Night came quick, and easy. Kagome tried not to think of Inuyasha, but of how wonderful life could actually be. If someone could just live life simply by day, and night. How she wished it could be that way with her. Not having to worry about her emotions, and feelings about herself or others.

Torturing herself enough, she went and layed down on her bed. Looking at the ceiling fan, spin around. She tried to follow one of the pins, but they were going to fast. She fell into slumber, not even knowing it.

Inuyasha

He was about 7 hours away from Kagome's house, and he still couldn't think of a single thing to tell her. He couldn't just say sorry, she would never just accept that, and if he babbled on and on, she wouldn't listen. So it had to be perfect, wonderful, outstanding.

He was unable to come up with anything, as he wished that a miracle would happen, and all of a sudden he was a romantic, and knew exactly what to say, what to do, and not be slapped or anything.

So now he was wishing that he would have never left. He wouldn't have been in this situation, of him thinking of what to say. Even though if he would have stayed he would have to explain what was going on in his head. So either way he would have been screwed over.

While he was driving he saw some one who looked exactly like Kagome. He stopped after passing her and drove back. He looked at her closely and it wasn't Kagome it was Kikyo.

He stepped out of his car with a confusing look at his face, wondering how she was there. She was dead, she couldn't be possibly alive this time. So why is it that she was standing here right in front of him.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said walking closer to her. Reaching out his hand, trying to touch her skin to see if she was real, or if she was just a figure of his imagination. Kikyo just stood there watching Inuyasha walk towards her, and watching his arm extend towards hers. She didn't reply, and Inuyasha gave her a confused look once more, trying to still touch her.

He touched her skin, it was cold as ice, but a hundred percent real. He just stared into her eyes. They were grey, and he pale face, looking at his. He had an urge to kiss her, but resisted, for that would be ever killing his and Kagome's future relationship if he hadn't already killed it.

"I'm here to deliver this. For after I have given this to you, I shall disappear and never to return to the living world again." Kikyo said while extending her arm to him, her fist face up. She opened her hand, and there was a white piece of paper lied in her hand.

Inuyasha just stared at the paper, and looked into her face. It showed no emotions, she was only here to do her duty, but who sent her, and why is it that she was there to deliver something to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha grabbed the piece of paper. Then looked at Kikyo. She was walking the other direction of where Inuyasha and her both stood. Her body started to become invisible, and then completely disappeared into the night's sky.

He looked down at the piece of paper, wondering if he should read it right then or later. He started to open it, and then….

With Kagome

Kagome woke up shivering, she had left her window open, and the wind was blowing in quite harsh. She walked over to the window with her arms tightly across her waist, looking at the moon. When she was by her window she had forgotten about closing it, and was to busy looking at the beautiful night sky.

If she was going to have to live without Inuyasha, would have to forget about him, so she could move on. So she didn't have to stay around the house like this, always crying, or thinking of Inuyasha.

She turned on the radio, turned the volume real low, so she could still fall asleep to it. Her favorite song came on , 'Every heart'. She fell asleep to it, while she dreamt a perfect image to follow the song.

With Inuyasha

The sun was about to rise, as Inuyasha looked out his cars front mirror, following the roads, that would soon lead him straight to where Kagome was. He hadn't slept at all, and he had been speeding, surprised he hadn't been stopped by the cops so forth. So now he was about an hour away from Kagome's house. He had to get there faster, for if he got there when he would usually she would be gone at school.

_**Okay yeah I know I left you guys out, not telling you about the note, and Kikyo! WOW, crazy, so what's going to happen next? Well I guess you'll have to just wait till I update once again. Please review!**_


	5. Morning Announcements

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was moving, and I finally got settled in and everything. I'm just so tired, plus there is only one more month till school is out, and then I'm leaving town and everything. So there are a lot of things going on. Plus I'm going to DisneyLand in 3 weeks. WHOO HOO and I'm sick once again. But oh well. Well here is the story**_

Chapter 5: Morning Announcements

The sun had risen. Not expecting to time to past by so fast. The hour went by as if it was five minutes. He drove his car into Kagome's driveway. He stopped the car and stared at the house. It seem like it had been ever since he had been at Kagome's house. He had a strange feeling. He exited his car and walked upon Kagome's porch. He knocked on the door sternly, and took a step back, placing his arms behind his back waiting for Kagome to answer the door.

For no one answered the door, he looked inside it was quite, nothing going on. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked inside once more while walking, still no movement, no anything.

He looked down at his watch, and it was almost time for school to start. For now he knew where Kagome was. He got back inside his car and drove off towards the school. He looked along the sidewalk looking if he could spot Kagome walking. No sign of her. Then he noticed Miroku and Sango on his right side. He pulled over and rolled down the passengers window.

"Hey Miroku, Sango! Do you know where Kagome is?" Inuyasha some what yelled out his car window.

"Hey Inuyasha. We all thought you cut out on us. No we haven't, and when we do she doesn't talk to us." Miroku said.

Inuyasha just nodded and sped off in the direction of the school. As he pulled into the parking lot he heard the school bell ring, sounding off the start of school. He got out of the car and started to run off towards the main office, where the announcements were said.

Announcements started, with the usuals, of them saying what lunch was, and the daily and weekly activities. Inuyasha walked inside and took the microphone away from the lady.

"Excuse me young man but you don't have any authorization to use this equipment." The lady said while trying to take the microphone back from Inuyasha.

"Shut up you wench!" Inuyasha said while raising his arm up so that it was above his head. Where the woman couldn't reach it anymore.

In classes the teachers and students laughed at the commotion that they could over hear on the loud speakers. As Kagome intensly listened to what was going on for she knew that It was Inuyasha. His voice was different from anybody else. As she heard him, her heart skipped beat, for now she knew that Inuyasha was back.

Kagome looked up to the speaker, waiting for what Inuyasha had to say. When she didn't hear anything, she gave up all hope once again. She buried her head in her arms that laid on the table.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head shot right up, while everybody's head turned to Kagome.

"Kagome I'm sorry for leaving you baby. I just had to leave, there was something with my hear that wasn't right. Now I realize that I need you. I need you to be by my side. I need to be by your side. I hope you forgive me. If you do, meet me in the court yard, by the old willow tree."

Kagome stood up while everybody whispered around her. She looked up to her teacher and her teacher nodded, letting her know that she was excused from class. As Kagome left the classroom, so did the rest of the class, even including the teacher. As other students watch Kagome walk by, they joined the others.

Kagome just followed her heart, not even paying any attention to what her head was screaming at her. She knew what she wanted, and that was to be with Inuyasha. Kagome approached the tree and there was Inuyasha leaning upon it with already a group of people surrounding him.

She walked up to him, and he embraced her. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go, but then he pulled away. So she had to, she looked up at his face. His face full of seriousness, and love.

"Kagome I was stupid to leave you. As my head thought that I wasn't ready for a full time settlement."

"So are you saying that your not ready for me?" Kagome questioned.

"No not exactly. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But right then I just thought that I wasn't ready to settle down with you. We're still quite young, and we have so much more to see. I didn't know if I wanted to see everything with you, or if I wanted to go off by myself."

"So you propose to me, and then you think about if you really want this. Also you made me go through hell, by making me stay here while you go off to who knows where, and do who knows what. And you expect me to be all open arms when you get back? Your barely explaining what is going on."

"I'll tell you later on when nobody is looking." Inuyasha said while trying to grab her arm, trying to make her walk with him. She had resisted, not wanting to go. Everybody started to gang up on Inuyasha.

"Fine then, just leave me then. Just do what you wish if your not going to go along with me so I can explain."

"Fine then I won't!" Kagome screamed. She pulled off her engagement ring and tossed it at Inuyasha. He caught it and just stared at it. When he noticed what she had actually done it was to late for him to retaliate or anything, for Kagome was no where to be in sight. He stared at the ring for a little bit longer, and then left.

**_Okay thank you guys for all that have reviewed. So now I've left you guys out a LOT! You guys still don't exactly know why he left, what was in the note, AND, if Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get back together. Well review!_**


	6. Childish Ways

_**Wow I'm getting so many reviews, and I'm just keeping you guys all in the shadows. So I'm somewhat glad I updated, I'm always happy to know what my reviewers think. My life is kind of boring so I have a lot of time to update my stories. So instead of boring you with my life I'll just let you get to the story. **_

**_Chapter 6: Childish Ways_**

Kagome ran home as fast as she could. Hot salty tears rolled down her flushed face. She couldn't believe after all her crying about wanting him to come back, and when he does she just turns away like that.

What had come over her? Maybe it was that she was tired of it all, tired of all the lies, of all the pain. Tired of everything! So maybe it was time for her to move on, to see more people. Do things that she should have done a long time ago, before she even met Inuyasha. But wait he was the one who showed her that guys aren't always out there to hurt you. So he was a hypocrite. He was saying how guys aren't, but then he went off and did it himself.

She looked back to see if Inuyasha was following, but he wasn't. In a way she was wishing that he would come running after her like some can of romance fantasy. Then her heart sank, for she realized that she was thinking that she was in some kind of story. Were the girl and the guy live happily ever after. For in real life, it doesn't always end that way.

Inuyasha drove back to Kagome's house once again to see that it was empty. He left the white note that he had received from Kikyo. He put it in the window seal out side, so Kagome could see it when she got home. He looked at the note one last time and left.

He went back to his house to see Sesshomaru in his bedroom, looking through his picture books, and journals and what not.

"I see that you have came home." Sesshomaru said without looking up.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. So where is Rin? I'm surprised that she isn't here with you. And what are you doing in my things?" Inuyasha said while grabbing the picture that was in Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked at it. It was a group picture of him, and all his friends. Miroku holding Sango, Rin on Sesshomaru's shoulders, and Inuyasha sitting down with Kagome on his lap. The whole group looked so happy, but now in days they were so distant. Sesshomaru and Rin were getting married in a year. Miroku and Sango were always by themselves, probably "Having Fun". And then with the whole situation that just occurred with Inuyasha and Kagome. How he wished that things were back to how they were.

He made Sesshomaru leave his bedroom, for he had to straighten it up. It was a mess, how he left it, with all the rest of things all over. Sesshomaru was surely snooping about in his bedroom. I bet it was because he thought that he was going to never come back, or maybe he was just nosy.

He picked up his journal that he had written when he was seven years old. He looked at the page and started to read it.

_'Dear journal,_

_Girls are so disgusting, I don't know how my dad even liked my mother, but she sure was beautiful. I wonder why it is that guys only like girls. Oh well, I'm never ever going to go out with one, and SURELY never kiss one. I would have cooties then. Well Sessh, is trying to come in. What a jerk. _

_-inuyasha'_

Inuyasha just chuckled at his journal entry. The mind of a child was magnificent for they think of the craziest things. He wished that he was a child again, for when you were a kid, they forget easily and move on. Now his pain was starting to become unbearable. He didn't want to deal with this pain, but he was the one who gave it to himself, by making childish decisions.

Inuyasha wondered if kagome had gotten home or even found the note. He would feel kind of stupid if she didn't find the note, and they never got back together. He put his hand in his pocket and played with the ring, for he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was stuck in there, as if glue.

Kagome reached her house after running, and she walked inside, exhausted from her running and walking. School was a good 4 miles away from Kagome but usually she walked it anyways, but today it was different because she was tired from crying and running she had worn herself out. Usually she only walked it and that is a huge difference to what she had just done.

She went straight into the bathroom to clean herself up a bit, she felt completely disgusting. She smelt like it and felt like it in every way. She went out of the bathroom, when then to door bell rang. She went downstairs and looked through the peep hole. She didn't see anybody till she looked down and it was Rin.

Kagome quickly opened the door, and invited Rin in. She declined the offer but it seemed like she had something on her mind.

"Kagome you're fucking retarded." Kagome staggered back, for she had never seen Rin cuss.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"What you did to Inuyasha was wrong, you should go apologize." Rin said while crossing her arms trying to seem tough.

"Excuse me but what Inuyasha did to me was wrong as well but I don't see you saying anything to him." Kagome said with a little sigh.

"Well he apologized, you just didn't except. Also he did it on his own, he didn't have to have somebody saying that he was wrong." Rin said while walking away. Rin was Kagome's friend and she didn't want to ruin their relationship for any reason, so she decided to back off and walk away or there friendship probably would be no more.

Kagome was about to walk back inside until she say a white piece of paper on her window seal. She picked it up and read it. She then looked up from the note, and started to head towards Inuyasha's house.

_**I left you guys out once again. I'm kind of surprised that nobody has came to my house to try to shoot me. LOL. Well please review!**_


	7. Ice Cream

**_Okay I'm such a horrible person, I haven't updated in forever. I got a new boyfriend, and I went to Disneyland. I suppose I've been a busy person. So now I somewhat have the time to update so I might as well do it now, while I still can. School is out in a couple of days, so I probably will have a lot more time to update then. Once again I'm sorry._**

Chapter 7: Ice Cream

Kagome's mind raced while she ran towards Inuyasha's house. After she read what was on the piece of paper, she realized how much he really meant to her. Excatly how much she actually needed him in her life. Without him, there was no her.

Kagome reached Inuyasha's house, and she knocked on the door. Trying to catch her breathe trying not to seem to weird when either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru answered the door.

"Where is Inuyasha? I need to speak to him right now!" Kagome demanded.

"He's in his room," Sesshomaru pointed towards the room, while Kagome just charged inside the house.

Kagome opened Inuyasha's door, he looked up and his jaw dropped. He just stared at her, not knowing what to do. He looked at Kagome's hand, and he saw that she was holding the white piece of paper.

"Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry, truly am. My mind got to my mouth before my heart had a chance to say anything. I want to marry you, I want us to get married a month after graduation. That is the only way I will marry you."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome and twirled her around the room. Kagome seemed so happy. Inuyasha put her down and kissed her lips softly till Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha's eyes opened for a quick second, from the intensity.

Sesshomaru and Rin held each other outside of Inuyasha's door. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't all that close, but Sesshomaru was really happy that Inuyasha was happy once again.

"Kagome you want to go get some ice cream?" Inuyasha ased

"Were you reading my mind or something?" Kagome said while grabbing Inuyasha's car keys and leaving the building. Inuyasha just laughed, for he loved her for the way she did things.

Kagome got into the drivers seat while Inuyasha got in the passengers seat and headed to the ice cream parlor.

"Why did you want to drive?" Inuyasha asked

"You're probably tired of driving after all the driving you did the past days and everything. So why did you choose to get ice cream?"

"Ice cream soothes ones brain."

"Now your trying to sound all smart."

"Egoxactly"

"Eggo? Are you thinking about waffles?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

They reached the ice cream parlor that wasn't to far from Inuyasha's. The parked, and they got out, and walked inside hand in hand. Some of the adults that were passing by, commented on how cute the couple looked. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't seem to mind at all. Kagome looked at all the different types of ice cream. Then she found her favorite type of ice cream. Inuyasha searched for he wanted and they were ready to order.

"May I take your order?" The person at the cash register stated.

"You order first Kagome."

"Okay, I would like a double scoop of Superman in a bowl."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a strange way, Superman ice cream? He had never heard of it before, and they had it. Sounded interesting.

"And I would like a triple scoop of rocky road, in a bowl with sprinkles on top." Inuyasha said.

Kagome started to laugh hysterically. Sprinkles on Inuyasha's ice cream. What a wonderful sight. Inuyasha paid for the ice cream and they sat down. They sat across from one another in a two seated table.

"So what does superman ice cream taste like?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome dipped her spoon into her ice cream getting a full spoonful and feeding it to Inuyasha.

"Mm, that was good. How did you discover that stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother and I were at the store one time, and we were in the ice cream section. Well we saw a tub of ice cream that said superman and my mother loves to try anything and everything. So she bought it and we ended up eating it all in less then an half an hour." Kagome laughed, while Inuyasha just looked at her as if she was a crazy person.

Kagome and Inuyasha enjoyed one another and as well their ice cream. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha in a weird way.

"Who did you get this note from?" Kagome asked while she was holding out the white piece of paper.

"If I told you, you would probably think I'm crazy."

"So tell me."

So Inuyasha told Kagome the whole thing. Her face went through different emotions. She made so many faces in the fifteen minutes, more then she has ever in her life.

"So exactly what does this paper mean?"

"I don't yet. I've been thinking about it ever since I got it."

Kagome looked down at the note once more and reread it a couple more times. She had gotten tired of it, and she got up and threw hers and Inuyasha's cup in the trash. During the process, she accidentally threw away the paper.

"Uh, did you want that?" Kagome asked.

"Want what?" Inuyasha had not a clue what Kagome had just done.

"I just threw the piece of paper away." Kagome blushed wildly.

**_Sorry I know that the chapter wasn't long or anything, but I hope I made some of you guys happy by making them get back together and updating. So please I would like many reviews._**


	8. All messed up

_**Okay so I'm leaving this Tuesday coming up so I won't be able to update that much, I'll be gone for a month, and then I'll be back for a week and I'll be gone for another two weeks. So I'm going to try to update as much as possible while I'm visiting my family, but I won't guarantee anything. So please review, and the more reviews I get means the faster I'll update.**_

Chapter 8: All messed up

"Oh its okay we didn't need that." Inuyasha said while putting his arm around her and walking out of the ice cream parlor. They got into the car and drove Kagome to her house. Kagome started to get out of the car, but then got back in and gave Inuyasha a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha and her broke and he just smiled at her. How he loved her so, and couldn't imagine life without her. Kagome then got out and went inside her house. Inuyasha waited until she was completely inside, and then he drove off to his house.

Kagome went inside, looking at her house. It was totally trashed. She had forgotten to lock her door when she left. Her house had been robbed, and now she was going to get into so much trouble. She looked around, looking to see if any of the valuables were token, and lucky enough it seemed that nothing was stolen.

Kagome just sat down, not wanting to do anything. She felt completely horrible, for if it wasn't for her, her house wouldn't have been trashed. So now she had to clean her whole house before her mom got home. Then she would have to tell her mother, and then her mother would throw a huge fit.

Kagome got up and started to put everything where it was, before eight tonight. She could call Sango to come over to help out, but she really didn't expect her to come over, due to that Kagome could never contact her, she was always with Miroku.

Kagome started to put everything up, and it was about five minutes to eight when she was finally finished. She was exhausted and so she went upstairs into her bedroom. She soon fell asleep. She woke up the next morning earlier then usual around four in the morning, an hour earlier then she usually did. This was her second to last Friday of the school year, and she was excited. There was going to be a party after school, and she was thinking about if she was going to go or not.

Kagome got into the shower and got ready, then going down stairs and eating a bagel. She looked at the time, and realized that she took longer then usual days, and now she needed to hurry up and leave. But first she brushed her teeth, got her things and then left her house. Before she started to walk to school she remember to lock the door and then left.

Her mom must of haven't noticed anything strange about the house, or she would have woken Kagome last night or left a note on the counter, or some place visible. But there wasn't, this morning was just like any other morning. Wait it wasn't, Inuyasha was back once again, and that changed everything.

Kagome stopped at starbucks and got herself a caramel frappiccuno, and she was in heaven. How she hadn't had one in forever, and she love the taste that is made while it was in her mouth.

Kagome was almost to school when some one drove right next to her.

"Hey sexy, want a ride?"

Kagome looked over and smiled, and got inside the car. She gave Inuyasha a kiss and they were off towards school. She really wished that it was already Saturday, so she could just spend the whole day with Inuyasha, without having to listen to stupid teachers, this and that.

They got to school and right away everybody noticed the happy couple. Everybody was happy for them, for they had seen what had happened while inuyasha was gone, and what happened when he got back and all the drama. It was as if there lives were on television, and everybody knew everything that they were doing.

Kagome was getting ready to go to class, until she realized that Inuyasha wasn't with her. She looked about, but then she knew that he would be to class on time. She went and sat down in her chair.

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. He was asking how his and Sango's relationship was going on. Then Miroku asked how Inuyasha's and Kagome's was. They seemed to be the same answers, but then Inuyasha looked at the time and headed towards class.

Inuyasha came into class and sat next to Kagome. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she looked up and smiled. How she loved how he did that, it made her feel like a little child. She never wanted to grow up, but she knew that no matter what there was no way of ever stopping that.

School went by quickly for the two, except for lunch, it felt as if the whole school came up to them to ask how was there relationship, and when the wedding was, or if they were invited. Kagome didn't really want to invite that many people, except for a few close friends, and her and his family. On the other hand Inuyasha wanted to invite the whole school, but he knew that Kagome didn't want him to so he kept it to himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the mall after school to buy some new outfits for the party. They didn't want to go in something that they had already worn at school before. Kagome and inuyasha quickly both found outfits, for not that much, or anything.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome so she could get ready without him, and he would get ready at his place. Inuyasha said that he would be back to pick her up around seven.

_**Okay so I updated, please review. I promise next chapter will be much longer.**_


	9. A promise, a vow

**So i haven't updated the story in a year. Bummer, and i doubt many of you readers won't read it, but oh well. I've just suddenly decided that i needed to write once again. Please read!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A promise, a vow.

Kagome looked at the time, it was five minutes to seven, and she still needed to find her shoes and her cell phone. She hated time limits, and having to be done, or ready by a certain time. She was never really good at that. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before opening her door, hearing Inuyasha in his car honking at her. She smiled, while locking the door. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

She got into the car on the passengers side. She noticed that there was more people in the car. While getting in, she looked behind her, and there they were, Sango and Miroku.

She just giggled, as they paid no attention to her, while they had their own conversation. She looked at Inuyasha, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"Here, I think you should wear this again." Inuyasha said while holding out his hand. He opened it, his palm facing up, and there it was, Kagome's engagement ring. Kagome smiled, while he put it once again back onto her left ring finger. She kissed him one more time, and then they were off to the party.

They arrived in no time, especially due to the amazing music that was playing it made time past by even quicker. Inuyasha looked around, there weren't many people there. He parked the car right next to the side walk, and the group got out. Everybody looking at one another strangely.

"Wait, when did you get in the car?" Miroku and Sango both saying in unison towards Kagome.

Kagome just shook her head and laughed. She wasn't even going to try to make an attempt to explain. There was a piece of paper on the door saying "Just walk right in" so they did. Looking around, it was black. With a few rave lights going on, black lights, and people had glow in the dark paint on.

Kagome had never been to a rave in her life, it looked like she was going to be experiencing a few things that night. Inuyasha, just walked right back out the door, leaving the rest of the gang standing there not knowing what to do. Kagome looked back at her friends giving them a reassuring smile.

"Ill be right back!" Kagome had to yell at the top of her lungs so the two could here her.

Kagome walked outside, looking for Inuaysha. She found him, across the street sitting on the sidewalks edge. He didn't look happy at all, she walked to him, trying to think of something to say. She sat next to him, putting her head on his arm and shoulder. He looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, trying to solve the problem.

"I can't go back inside there. I used to do drugs, go to raves quite a lot. I can't get back into that kind of scene. That would just be wrong. Plus there's a possible chance that you'll get hurt. That's the last thing I want to happen." Inuyasha saying honestly looking into Kagome's big eyes.

She smiled at him, giving him a kiss and walking back inside. She turned around right before she walked in, holding up one finger indicating she would be right back out. She looked around for her two companions, and found them in a corner laughing hysterically. She went up to them, dragging them both by the arms and taking them back outside. They couldn't stop laughing.

Though they didn't do anything, they had gotten a contact high. A first, and they didn't know what was actually so funny. Inuyasha and Kagome started to crack up about their two friends, and they drove off. Inuyasha dropping the two back at Miroku's place. And then Inuyasha went back to Kagomes.

Kagome invited him inside and both sat on the couch. Kagome's mom came inside the living room, smiling and saying goodnight two them both. Kagome got up real quick, and locked the door, for she knew she would be going to sleep quickly. Went into the kitchen, and drinking out of the milk container.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to do that?" Inuyasha said from behind

Suddenly milk came out of her nose, spewing in front of her. She got so scared and laughed so hard that it came out. Now she was still laughing while trying to clean it up. Inuyasha rolling around the floor, saying how he hadn't seen anybody do that since he was back in grade school.

Kagome sat back on the couch, folding her arms. Inuyasha sat next to her, trying to put his arm around her, but he then been rejected. Inuyasha looked at her with a strange expression upon his face.

"You're a meany!" Kagome said while sticking out her tongue. She was purposely acting like a little kid again.

"Well aren't you just a cute little kid," Inuyasha said while pinching her right cheek.

She pushed him away while laughing. The two watched some television for a while. The next day was Saturday, and they had no plans at all. They would just do whatever they pleased. Inuyasha, was getting up, and Kagome tugged on his shirt. Making him sit back down in his seat.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want you to leave. Stay here with me tonight. Obviously my mother doesn't mind" Kagome said with a puppy eyed look.

"Fine ill stay, but only tonight, tomorrow night I'm going home."

"Inuyasha..?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to move in with one another after we get married at first? Or are we going to wait. Isn't it the right thing to do is to move in with one another?"

"How about we just wait till we get there hunn? We still have to plan out the wedding, where its going to be, when, what cake, your dress, invitations. We have a lot of things to get figured out first. Then we can decide about that in the end."

Inuyasha gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss. Then she got up, tugging on his arm, to go into her bedroom. He looked at her strangely once more, and she just smiled.

"We're just going to bed silly." Kagome said with a giggle.

Inuyasha layed on her bed, and then she got on as well. Her head resting upon his chest. She was about to doze off but right before she did, she said in a whisper voice.

"Inuyasha, I'm really scared of the future. Promise you'll stay with me?" She said, while falling asleep.

Inuyasha stroked her hair, and finally said "Yes I promise," and falling asleep.

* * *

**Well theres the conclusion to this chapter. Ill update soon, if you guys review.**


	10. Fortress

**Weee, so i updated once again! yay me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, durr!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fortress

The next morning, Kagome awoke, about the same time that the sun began to rise. She looked over at the man who lied next to her. She smiled, tracing his lips with her index finger. He slept soundlessly, breathing slowing, and peacefully. She couldn't help but be anxious for this was the man, that she would be spending ever night in a bed with soon. She got up, making sure that she didn't wake up him in the process. Putting on a robe and slippers, for she was cold, she crept downstairs.

It was very quiet, her mom wasn't even awake yet, for the coffee pot was there, clean and unused. Kagome started it up, watching black liquid come from the machine. She smiled, while going into the cabinet and reaching for the bread. Making herself breakfast, this early on a Saturday morning wasn't her priority, but she felt like it was just a good thing to do. She went into the fridge, getting out some eggs, and finding a pan. She was going to make Inuyasha a breakfast, even though she wasn't good at cooking one bit.

She made it, with little sound, listening to the birds sing. It was starting to warm outside, summer was right around the corner, and her future was as well. When she finished cooking the eggs, toasting the bread, and pouring the coffee into a mug, she put all the items on a tray and took it upstairs. She brought two forks; she was of course going to try her own cooking. She went into her room, to find Inuyasha sitting up yawning. She smiled at him, and sat next to him.

"You didn't have to do this for me, you could have woken me up and I could have helped you with everything." Inuyasha said while giving Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek. She once again smiled, butterflies roaming in her stomach, a tickling sensation flowing through her body. She knew he was the one.

He started to put a bunch of the eggs into her mouth; until he gave a disgusted look and he opened his mouth, letting it all slide out back onto his plate. He looked over at Kagome and gave her a smile. She turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Well lets just say, I'm doing all the cooking in this relationship." He said while moving the tray aside, grabbing Kagome in his arms, making her lie right next to him. Putting the covers over one another's heads and talking among themselves for a while, till they both fell asleep once again.

They day went by slowly, letting the two sleep, and they woke up once more at eleven a.m. They both laughed, for it felt like that had slept the day away. Kagome got up, taking the tray filled with dishes and food, downstairs. She saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table smiling at her.

"I hope Inuyasha isn't getting to cozy in our house. This isn't going to be an every night thing here. You can stay at his place," She said reading her magazine. Kagome knew her mother was just messing around with her, but she didn't want to already get used to it yet. She wanted to wait, and keep that for later, so she wouldn't get as tired of it as soon. She did her dishes, letting the warm water run into the sink, she played in the water, not noticing anything, stuck in a trance. Inuyasha crept behind her, placing warm kisses on her shoulder. Kagome giggled, and pushed him back. She needed to get things done, and there was no possible way for that to happen if he kept on messing with her.

She finished running and jumping into Inuyasha's arms. Her legs enwrapping around his waste, her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waste, she giggled. Inuyasha started to fall down, while screaming, "Wow, Kagome you sure have gained a few more pounds, I think you need to stop eating," Inuyasha said while hitting the ground. She looked at him and pushed him down while he was trying to get up.

He then got back up, tackling Kagome, and bringing her back down. She started to poke her side, and tickling her knees. She giggled loudly, letting out a few screams. Her mom walked into the room, with her hands on her hip.

"You two kids; if you want to horse play, take it outside." She said, while grabbing her keys from the shelf right next to the door.

"Anything you need while I'm out?" She said while opening the door.

"No, but thanks," Kagome replying, as her mom left the house. Kagome then got up once again. She ran into her kitchen, grabbing a jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet and getting a spoon. Inuyasha stared at her, in confusion. She went and got some mini marshmallows putting them inside the peanut butter jar. She stirred it and then took a spoonful and ate it. Inuyasha made a disgusted face, and then Kagome started to chase him around the house with a spoon full of it.

"Come on baby; just try it, its good!" Kagome screamed at him.

He then stopped, opening his mouth, letting the spoon go in his mouth. He started to chew it, and smiled. Peanut butter spewed through his teeth, and she giggled. It looked like he actually liked it.

"Come on!" Kagome said, while going upstairs. She went into the hall closet, bringing out every single sheet that it contained. Inuyasha lifted one eyebrow, and Kagome put some of the sheets in his arms. She then went back downstairs with everything. He didn't have a clue what she was doing again. She was in such a good mood, and so hyper, he was surprised that she hadn't eaten a lot of candy and drank a twelve pack of soda or something. Kagome started to take all of the chairs out of the dinning room, into the living room. Making it into a huge circle, Inuyasha giggled, he realized what she was finally doing.

She put all the sheets over the chairs, making sure that there weren't any openings, and that it didn't go down to slow. She needed it high enough so that the two could both sit inside without crouching down. She finally finished it, looking at her masterpiece, she went back upstairs grabbing a few pillows, and her portable DVD player with her favorite movie Rent inside it. She threw all the items inside, giggle; she grabbed her jar of peanut butter, and Inuyasha hand and climbed inside.

They giggled at one another, eating the peanut butter. Kagome situated herself and Inuyasha got comfortable, turning on the DVD. Kagome sang along to all the songs, and Inuyasha just laughed at her. She didn't sound bad at all, he loved it when she sang, but when she can sit every single word from every single song from the movie, that was pretty funny to him.

It was almost the end of the movie, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha was used to seeing her do this to almost every movie. Either if it was a happy or sad ending, it was just an event that always happened, and he just smiled at her, and held her hand. The movie was over, and she rolled over kissing him on the cheek. They played around underneath there till she heard her mother's voice.

"Kagome, can you help me with the groceries?" Kagome's mother walked into the living room and stared at the fortress. She put down the groceries on the floor and walked over to it, placing her head inside.

"Well? Will you two help?" She said trying her hardest not to laugh at the two. Kagome and Inuyasha got up, stumbling over one another and going out into the driveway getting the groceries that were left inside the car. After getting and putting everything away, they put up their fortress. Her mother threw away the jar of peanut butter; it was corrupted, and unable to ever be eaten again. Kagome frowned at her mother.

Her mother motioned Kagome, letting her know that it was time for him to leave. Kagome knew that her mother wasn't completely ready for her to get married, or to have Inuyasha around all the time. So she respected her mother's wishes, telling Inuyasha that her mom was having a mood swing and wished to be alone. He nodded in agreement. She walked him to the door.

"Come over tomorrow please! Tomorrow night we're going out to dinner with Miroku, and Sango. Is that okay with you?" Inuyasha asked while holding Kagome's waist. She smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Of course, ill come over tomorrow when I'm done cleaning." She gave him a hug and he left. She closed the door, locked it, and then rested her back on the back of the door. She smiled; she walked past the kitchen and looked at her mother, who didn't seem very happy. Kagome didn't really care right then. Her mother already had a chance at happiness it was her turn. She went upstairs into her room, getting onto the computer. She hadn't gotten on in a while. She read her e-mails, and she saw one, that she didn't expect to get one. She didn't even know it was possible. She had gotten an e-mail from Kikyo, and it was sent yesterday.

* * *

**So please review! I would be happy if you did so.**


End file.
